mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Królowa (misja H5)
thumb|200px|Mapa scenariusza "Królowa". thumb|Zbuntowany garnizon - zrzut ekranu z misji. Królowa (ang. The Queen) - pierwsza misja kampanii "Królowa" w Heroes of Might and Magic V, będąca zarazem wstępem i pierwszą misją całego wątku fabularnego tej gry. Opis Fabuła Misja rozpoczyna się na polu bitwy, gdzie gracz zmuszony jest oglądać potyczkę między oddziałami bliżej nieznanych bohaterów: rycerza i lorda demonów. Bitwa kończy się w sposób na pozór nierozstrzygnięty: przywóca piekielnych istot używa zaklęcia, które tworzy nad oboma oddziałami śmiercionośną magiczną kulę, której blask zabija wszystkich oprócz rycerza i lorda demonów. Jednak w trakcie walki rycerz nakazał gryfowi królewskiemu wzbić się w powietrze celem bitewnego pikowania, dzięki czemu bojowy ptak uniknął śmiertelnego rażenia. Starcie wygrywa więc tryumfujący rycerz ku konsternacji lorda demonów. Tymczasem w Imperium Gryfów dochodzi do przerwania uroczystości zaślubin króla tego państwa - Nikolaja - i szlachcianki Izabeli z księstwa Greyhound z powodu napadu arcydiabłów na kościół, w którym się odbywało zawarcie związku małżeńskiego. Nikolaj wbrew woli Izabeli, która nie chce opuszczać ukochanego, nakazuje swemu wujowi - rycerzowi Godrykowi - wywieźć Izabelę w bezpieczne miejsce z dala od zawieruchy wojennej. Godryk spełnia tę prośbę i wspólnie z opiekunką klasztorną Izabeli z dzieciństwa - Beatrice - umieszcza Izabelę w leśnym zakątku na prowincjonalnym podgrodziu Imperium Gryfów. Izabela nie jest jednak dalej przekonana, że powinna tutaj zostać mimo zagrożenia ze strony demonicznych hord. Ostatecznie jednak udaje jej się siłą perswazji przekonać Godryka, że zamiast bezczynności opłacało by się podjąć zabiegi polityczno-militarne w celu znalezienia sojuszników w wojnie z piekielnymi istotami. Godryk podejmuje misję dyplomatyczną u Cyrusa, tchórzliwego i impertynenckiego króla Srebrnych Miast należących do frakcji czarodziei, choć darzy go wielką pogardą za nieudzielenie przez niego pomocy szarżującym na Kha-Beletha, Władcę Demonów, króla Aleksieja (ojca Nikolaja) i jego gwardii. Zadowolona z tego obrotu spraw Izabela jednocześnie dziwi się zachowaniem zawsze nadopiekuńczej Beatrice, która nagle zaczęła opowiadać się za jej kampanią. Nie zważając na ten fakt Izabela podejmuje marsz przez lokalną krainę, na któej krajobraz składają się wsie i posterunki milicji. Jej pragnieniem jest zorganizować przymusowy pobór do wojska mieszkańców Imperium Gryfów w celu zwiększenia nimi armii króla Nikolaja. Chłopi i zbrojni garną się przeważnie z chęcią pod jej broń, lecz nie wszyscy ludzie pragnie podzielać ich patriotyczną postawę. Już w pierwszych dniach swej kampanii spotyka zbuntowanych wieśniaków, których grubiański przywódca przegania ją wyjaśniając, że lud nie wstąpi do wojska z powodu strachu przed śmiercią w łapach demonów; bezczelność rzecznika rolników potęguje jedynie wściekłość Izabeli, która decyduje się uczynić z nich posłusznych żołnierzy nawet wbrew ich woli. Ostatecznie Izabela formuje z regionowej ludności oddział złożony ze 100 chłopów i 25 zbrojnych, których prowadzi na zbuntowany garnizon uzbrojonych poddanych Imperium Gryfów, którzy również należą do zwolenników antymilitaryzmu. Królowa bez trudu uśmierza ich bunt i zajmuje garnizon, a jej oddziały zdobywają pierwsze poważne szlify w swych umiejętnościach wojskowych. Opis rozgrywki Akcja misji rozgrywa się na mapie całkowicie pokrytych lasami i trawą. Działa na niej tylko jeden gracz czerwony, który przez cały ten scenariusz zmusony jest sterować tylko jednym bohaterem - Izabelą, która startuje z 1 krzyżowcem i 3 zbrojnymi. Nie ma na mapie żadnego miasta, a główny cel przejścia scenariusza stanowią najpierw zgromadzenie armii składającej się z minimum 100 chłopów i 25 zbrojnych,a po wykonaniu tych celów - zajęcie garnizonu położonego na południowo-wschodnim krańcu mapy strzeżonego przez niezbyt wymagającą załogę. Oddziały stacjonujące na mapie przyłączają się w większości chętnie, chociaż niekiedy konieczne będzie stoczenie potyczek z niesfornymi jednostkami. Inne z kolei będą chciały uciekać. Wyjątkowymi jednostkami są grupki szkieletów i ożywieńców znajdujących się na północy. Jest to najłatwiejsza misja w całym H5 - po całej krainie rozsziane są farmy i koszary, w których można rekrutować odpowiednich żołnierzy, zresztą taki właśnie był jej cel, gdyż zaimplementowano do niej samouczek. Izabela zachowuje zdobyte umiejętności pierwszorzędne i drugorzędne, zaklęcia i poziom doświadczenia zdobyte w tym scenariuszu do następnej misji - "Rebelia". Ciekawostką może być fakt, iż jest to jedyna misja w e wszystkich kampaniach i pojedynczych scenariuszach i kampaniach H5 (wliczając dodatki Kuźnia Przeznaczenia i Dzikie Hordy), w którym w jednej z bitew nie pojawia się tryb taktyczny. Dotyczy to starcia z pierwszymi spotkanymi na drodze zbuntowanymi chłopami - był to celowy zabieg programistów, którzy pragnęli wtajemniczyć gracza w tryb walki dopiero w następnej bitwie. en:The Queen (scenario) Kategoria:Heroes of Might and Magic V